kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Recent Updates
__TOC__ Latest Update: 25th September, 2015 Next Maintenance: 9th October, 2015 Note: If KanColle can't be entered after an update, set the computer clock to UTC+09:00 (Osaka, Sapporo, Tokyo) timezone as well as emptying the browser & flash player cache - maybe even the cookies. If other plugins or IE-based browsers are utilized, try clearing the plugins' & IE's cache, respectively. Future Updates 9th October *UI Update * Mackerel pike Festival - Something like the past Hishimochi mini event - Simply speaking, some maps would drop these specific items beside ships during this period of time and you can collect them for something else. ** Obtainable from specific map points (fisheries) ** Obtain rate greatly increase according to kanmusu equipment. Can collect more than Hishimochi. ** Cooking them would give "material"(development material or improvement material or ?). But it need a number of them to do so. ** After collecting tons of Mackerel pike you can get a made by Ikazuchi. *** It would not have any special function. ** You can obtain Isokaze during this mini event. * Isokaze Fall seasonal graphic * Fall Seasonal Furniture will be slightly updated Year 2015 * Zuikaku second remodel ** According to Comptiq Volume June 2015 it is going to be a remodelling that is based on a what-if scenario in which both Shoukaku & Zuikaku survived the Mariana campaign and the Battle of Leyte Gulf.http://otakomu.jp/archives/255566.html ** Prototype Flight Deck Catapult is an item that was obtainable via Summer 2015 Event and Quest#F21, with a description that says it's required for the Second Remodel of the certain class of standard aircraft carriers and have already been used for the second remodel of the first ship in Shoukaku Class, Shoukaku. TBA Other hints that are not from official twitter Last Update 25th September 2015 For more information and discussion about this update, see the dedicated thread. # Shoukaku second remodel #* According to Comptiq Volume June 2015 it is a remodelling that is based on a what-if scenario in which both Shoukaku & Zuikaku survived the Mariana campaign and the Battle of Leyte Gulf.http://otakomu.jp/archives/255566.html #* Prototype Flight Deck Catapult is an item that was obtainable in the Summer 2015 Event, with a description that says it's required for the Second Remodel of the certain class of standard aircraft carriers. A Comptiq October 2015 interview confirmed that it's going to be the reward for clearing a certain quest series so that players who didn't get it in the event can obtain one, too. #* New voice lines for Shoukaku Kai Ni and Kai Ni A. # More Autumn Ship Girl CG #* For Ikazuchi, Inazuma, Harusame, Kuma, Tama, Chitose, Chiyoda # More Autumn Voice Lines #* For Ayanami, Shikinami, Ikazuchi, Inazuma, Shigure, Yuudachi, Harusame, Kuma, Tama, Yura, Fusou, Yamashiro, Chitose, Chiyoda # New Quests :* Composition Quests , , and in your main fleet |Rewards_RSC = 300 / 0 / 0 / 300 |Rewards_Items = X 3 |Note = Requires: Bm6(?) Unlocks: B50 |ID_Color = #43C769 |Title_Color = #D7F3C7 |Separator_Color = #DBE6D5 |Odd_Color = }} (Kai-2), (Kai-2), and in your main fleet |Rewards_RSC = 150 / 150 / 150 / 0 |Rewards_Items = X 2 X 2 |Note = Requires: A50(?), B34(?) Unlocks: B51 |ID_Color = #43C769 |Title_Color = #D7F3C7 |Separator_Color = #DBE6D5 |Odd_Color = #F2F7F0 }} as flagship with and in your main fleet |Rewards_RSC = 150 / 150 / 150 / 0 |Rewards_Items = X 2 X 2 |Note = Requires: Bd2(?) Unlocks: B52 |ID_Color = #43C769 |Title_Color = #D7F3C7 |Separator_Color = #DBE6D5 |Odd_Color = }} }} :* Sortie Quests , , , and up to 2 additional ships to World 5-2 and obtain an S-Rank at the boss |Rewards_RSC = 0 / 500 / 0 / 0 |Rewards_Items = X 3 X 1 |Note = Requires: A56 Unlocks: F19, F20, D19 |ID_Color = #EC6063 |Title_Color = #F3DCDC |Separator_Color = #EDE2E2 |Odd_Color = #FFFFFF }} (Kai-2), (Kai-2), , and up to 2 additional ships to World 3-1 and obtain an S-Rank at the boss |Rewards_RSC = 300 / 300 / 0 / 0 |Rewards_Items = X 1 X 1 |Note = Requires: A57 |ID_Color = #EC6063 |Title_Color = #F3DCDC |Separator_Color = #EDE2E2 |Odd_Color = #FCF8F8 }} as flagship, , and up to 3 additional ships to World 2-2 and obtain an S-Rank at the boss |Rewards_RSC = 200 / 0 / 200 / 0 |Rewards_Items = X 1 X 1 |Note = Requires: A58 |ID_Color = #EC6063 |Title_Color = #F3DCDC |Separator_Color = #EDE2E2 |Odd_Color = #FFFFFF }} }} :* Expedition Quests }} :* Arsenal Quests or as flagship and then scrap 3 |Rewards_RSC = 0 / 0 / 0 / 50 |Rewards_Items = Type 97 Torpedo Bomber (Murata Squadron) |Note = Requires: B50 |ID_Color = #BA8F79 |Title_Color = #D9B38C |Separator_Color = #C6B39F |Odd_Color = #FFFFFF }} equipped with as flagship and then scrap 2 UNLOCK the plane before completing this quest if they are previously locked |Rewards_RSC = 0 / 0 / 0 / 50 |Rewards_Items = Tenzan Model 12 (Murata Squadron) |Note = Requires: B50 |ID_Color = #BA8F79 |Title_Color = #D9B38C |Separator_Color = #C6B39F |Odd_Color = }} }} # Server Transfer #* Accepted server transfer applicants have their accounts transferred from Rabaul to Kure/Sasebo. # New Buildable Ships #* Katori and Akigumo are now buildable via NORMAL CONSTRUCTION #** Akigumo can be built with minimum input i.e. 30/30/30/30 #** Katori can be built with a Rare DD/SS recipe in normal construction (e.g. 250/30/200/30) or with minimum input in LSC. Archived updates References Category:Updates